danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles
The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, (才囚学園, Saishū Gakuen) is the main setting of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and the location of the Killing School Semester. Before its destruction, it comprised of a five floor building sealed inside a giant glass dome. As with Hope's Peak Academy, the school was run by Headmaster Monokuma, this time joined by his five "children", the Monokubs along with the Exisals. About Unlike Hope's Peak Academy, little is known about the history of the Ultimate Academy building itself. Although the building was ostensibly a school, including classrooms, a library and so on, it is unclear if the building was ever actually used as a school for learning or if it was built for or repurposed to be the location for the Killing School Semester. The building itself had the sense of being abandoned for a long time and thus has been reclaimed by nature, with the ground floor particularly affected. Tall grass and wild flowers grew from the ground in most of the ground floor hallways, and throughout the building many of the rooms had vines and ivy growing from the ceiling. Many rooms and hallways throughout the school also had loose wiring, broken objects, poor lighting, and windows sealed by barbed wire. In contrast, the areas which appear to have been fully purpose built for the Killing School Semester were strikingly different to the rest of the building with very modern furniture and fixtures, and with little or no dilapidation whatsoever. The whole building, including the large courtyard area, were sealed inside a large glass dome, where skyscrapers from the nearby city could be seen in the distance. Research Labs :For the full article, see: Research Labs. A noteable aspect which sets the Ultimate Academy apart from Hope's Peak Academy is the inclusion of research labs (研究室), facilities tailored to each captive students' unique Ultimate Talent. They could be found in different locations throughout the whole school, with many becoming accessible only after certain areas were unlocked. The rooms were each uniquely furnished, often very lavishly, and contain equipment with which the Ultimate student could practise their skill. Maps Courtyard Basement The First Floor The Second Floor The Third Floor The Fourth Floor The Fifth Floor Staff Monokuma V3 VA ID.png| Monokuma Headmaster Monokuma Kubs VA ID.png| Monokubs Children of Monokuma Students Kaede Akamatsu VA ID.png| Kaede Akamatsu Ultimate Pianist Rantaro Amami VA ID.png| Rantaro Amami Ultimate Survivor Miu Iruma VA ID.png| Miu Iruma Ultimate Inventor Kokichi Oma VA ID.png| Kokichi Oma Ultimate Supreme Leader Ki-Bo VA ID.png| K1-B0 Ultimate Robot Gonta Gokuhara VA ID.png| Gonta Gokuhara Ultimate Entomologist Shuichi Saihara VA ID.png| Shuichi Saihara Ultimate Detective Tsumugi Shirogane VA ID.png| Tsumugi Shirogane Ultimate Cosplayer Korekiyo Shinguji VA ID.png| Korekiyo Shinguji Ultimate Anthropologist Tenko Chabashira VA ID.png| Tenko Chabashira Ultimate Aikido Master Kirumi Tojo VA ID.png| Kirumi Tojo Ultimate Maid Maki Harukawa VA ID.png| Maki Harukawa Ultimate Assassin Ryoma Hoshi VA ID.png| Ryoma Hoshi Ultimate Tennis Pro Kaito Momota VA ID.png| Kaito Momota Ultimate Astronaut Himiko Yumeno VA ID.png| Himiko Yumeno Ultimate Magician Angie Yonaga VA ID.png| Angie Yonaga Ultimate Artist Rules The Ultimate Academy enforced strict rules upon its attendees. Students who violate these rules risk being exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals, piloted by the Monokuma Kubs. *'#1:' Students must live at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of their foreseeable future. *'#2:' Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trial. *'#3:' If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. *'#4:' If the blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed. *'#5:' If the blackened survives the class trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world. *'#6:' The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain. *'#7:' "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 8 a.m. The dining hall and gymnasium are off-limits at night. *'#8:' Violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, is strictly prohibited. *'#9:' Monokuma will never directly commit a murder. *'#10:' Your Monopads are very important items. Please do not damage them. *'#11:' The "Body Discovery Announcement" will play when three or more students discover a body. *'#12:' With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the campus at your discretion. *'#13:' Students who violate these rules will be immediately exterminated by the Exisals. *'#14:' The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time. The following rules were added later: *'#15:' Swimming is prohibited in the pool during nighttime. Touching the water is also against the school rules. *'#16:' If two different murders by two different murderers occur at the same time, only the one whose victim was found first will be the blackened. Trivia * Part of the Japanese name "才囚" and a different word, "最終", meaning "final" or "last" are homophonous. Navigation ru:Академия Одарённых Узников Category:Locations Category:Maintenance: Table Cleanup